


Looking Around

by Merfilly



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time's running down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Around

Ivan never had been an idiot, a fact he knew, but he accepted the illusion anyway. Miles had the genius for them both, anyhow. Ivan went along with the planning most of the time, and he even pulled off a few memorable moments himself.

What Ivan wasn't as sure of was what to do with the lengthening years he had survived. Miles and the Emperor both had settled into marriages, a fate Ivan had once considered deathly in some ways. Now, he was beginning to see that his own prospects were rapidly dwindling, and that nudged something inside him, maybe an ancestral Vor need to continue his own dynasty.

He just wondered with who, and when...and how he could keep his freedom.


End file.
